


I can't hold your hand

by AgenteYumi



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Drama, F/M, Other, Romance, Teacher/Student Romance, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having at least six boys to choose for your own love story.<br/>But you choose someone else, someone older than you. You must be dumb, Lynn.</p><p>You're older enought to don't have some troubles if you tell her what you feel. You must be dumb, teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll take you now

**Author's Note:**

> -English is not my first language, so if you notice any mistake, please tell me and I will fix it.  
> -This is a direct translation from the original in spanish.  
> -Yeah, I know that this must be wrong because is a relationship between a grown up man and an underage teenager. You're adverted and if you don't like it, please, there's a lot of more wonderful and politically correct fanfictions here. This is just a wish fullfillment.

Sometimes I just wish that my cellphones clock doesn't decide to stop running. For example, when is my first day in the job. When I woke up, the screen looked back at me, like if it was laughing of me, showing the 7:30 AM

"7:30 in the morning" I said, sleepy. Something made a click on my mind and I had to repeat to myself the hour. "7:30, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

I ran to the shower and brushed my teeth, to save time. And while I was making the coffee, I started to do my briefcase. It was new, my friends gave me it as a gif because of my college's graduation. I put on it some new markers and a board eraser, better to be forehanded. I took my coffee thermo and ran to the bus. Wich bus route told me Principal Shermansky that could take me to the school? I guess it was the twenty-five. 

During the trip I though about my life until that moment. In the interview the Principal made a point about my lack of experience and my age.  The MA and the two thesis made her go softer on her judgement because they were about how important is the study of history on high school. She asked me about where I lived and my hobbies. And everything ended on that.  
The last friday, early in the morning, I received her phone call. The last history teacher get retired and she needed somebody... it was hard to find somebody six weeks ago that the school had started and she though about me.

So there I was, in front of the High School Sweet Amoris.   
I wanted to be earlier on the school in order to see the school without problems, but it wasn't imposible at that hour.   
I saw a girl with long silver hair, running to the garden. I couldn't ask anything to her, because she had her eyes far away, seeing a boy who was waving his hand at her, saying goodbye. Then there was another girl, with cooper-alike hair.

"Excuse me" I called her. But she was way more busy into saying good morning to a red haired punk. I sighed. I tried a blonde girl to notice me but she decided to ignore me. She was loudly chatting with two other girls about somebody named Castiel. Because she didn't looked like somebody who can be obsessed with TV shows, I supossed that it wasn't Supernatural's Castiel.   
I was in despair, so I tried to stop somebody who I saw that was free. That somebody was a girl with straight brown hair.

"Hey, excuse me! Are you studying on this school?" I asked trying to don't let her see that even if I'm a teacher, I was very scared of talking a sixteen years old teenager.

"Yes. My name is Lynn. Lynn Darcy".

"I'm a new teacher and I was searching for somebody to show me the school. I don't want to give a bad impression. My name is Faraize"

Lynn smiled and asked me to follow her. We enter on the building and she told me about a classroom that there was where she had almost all of her classes. On another room there was a blond boy, correctly dressed. He looked at me with a cold curiosity, more close to politeness than weird mistrust about me.

"Hi Lynn. Who is him?"

"He's the new teacher, Mr. Faraize. This is the student council room" she explained. "If you need something you can ask to Nathaniel. He's so helpful"

He smiled, pleased with that depiction that the girl made of him.

"Nice to meet you. Whatever you need, don't doubt about asking to me".

On the schoolyard I saw the punk. He looked at me, defiant, as if it was suspicious to see a grown up man with a young lady.

"Who is him, _ironboard_?" he greeted the student. What manners. Why is him calling her ironboard?

"He's our new teacher, Castiel. This is the schoolyard but I will ask you to don't come here if you don't want to have unpleasant encounters" and she smiled mockingly to the boy. He returned the joke. So he was the Castiel that the blonde girl was talking about!

"I don't know what you're talking about" was his answer.

When we finished the school tour it was the hour to see the Principal.

"Thank you so much, Lynn. If I can return you the favor, don't mind about asking me"

"It was a pleasure, Mr. Faraize"

And she ran to her classroom. I went to the Teacher's room where everybody show me the Principal's office. Maybe she has the look of a sweet and comprehensible grandmother but with that dog on her lap I couldn't help but compare Shermansky with a clasic movie's bad guy.  
She gave me the attendance, also a key for the teacher's room. She told me that I will be in charge of the detention hours. I know myself very well to think that maybe she didn't choosed the right person for that job, maybe my pink eyes reveals that I don't like and neither believe about the cruelty as pedagogy. But that detention hours working means double-payment hours.

I didn't expected that on my first day I was going to have my first detention hour. The Principal asked me to watch two girls who made vandalism on the school. They had to clean the disaster. One of them was the blonde's friend. I learned that her name was Amber, also that she was Nathaniel's sister. The teachers rolled their eyes.

"I can't blame Miss Darcy about wanting to have a revenge on that insufferable girl, if I have to be frank" marked one of the teachers.

"Lynn Darcy?" I asked. It was weird to say her name even if she was the only one who I knew. "She's one of the girls on detention?"

"Did you know her, Faraize?"

"A little. She showed me the school"

"Well" she raised an eyebrow. I didn't knew if it was a sign that I was lucky that Lynn decided to help me or it was a sign that it was something normal of her. "The other one is Miss Li, Amber's friend. So be a little bit severe if she doesn't want to obey"

Before that detention, the weeks went with more lessons. I saw Lynn barely. Some visits to the bookstores to spend some of my payment on books, some evenings walking through the park and a lot of more evening making corrections to the reading reports, the tests... And there was that time where Olga Shermansky asked the teachers to search his dog.

The time went to that evening where I was waiting some students in detention. Somebody knocked at the classroom's door where I was reading. I was tired of making Kiki's weekly rescue.

"Mr. Faraize? Can I talk to you?"

"Enter, please" I didn't raised my eyes from the book. Only when that person was in the table in front of me, I saw her. It was Lynn. "What's happening"

She sighed deeply.

"I'm  a little bit confused or sad. i don't know"

"It's because you're in a new school, isn't it?"

She nodded but she could not hold me the gaze. Something on her voice and the little trembling on her shoulders made me notice that she was trying to don't cry.

"It was easy at the beginning to be here in Sweet Amoris because I had another friend with me. But he went to the Military school before you went and now I feel a little bit... _alone_ "

"You didn't made new friends here? The other day I saw you talking to that girl... I forgot her name but she's the one with silver hair"

"Rosalya"

"I saw that you helped her with her boyfriend" I saw Lynn's hands upon the table. She had on the ring finger a white gold ring with little roses. It was a gift from some of the students, maybe? It seemed something that the boy with the victorian clothes could give. Castiel didn't seemed somebody that could make such a delicate gift. And Nathaniel maybe was so busy with the school and the council to have time for a girlfriend.

"It was hard, but I made it"

"She should be such a good friend of yours if you helped her"

"Oh no, I just made what was right Mr Faraize. I have enough with Amber to have more enemies"

I tried to smile to her. Yes, that girl Amber made me nervous with her wayward attitude: If it wasn't a permision to gave me her homework another day it was about making again the test or going to home earlier. If only there was a rule about before three complaints we can send to the student's parents a note telling them that.... and I think that even if I tell her parents about Amber's attitude, they will come to tell me that I'm not doing my job.

"I understand you. All the teachers have a lot of years here and it's hard to take me seriously. Sometimes I feel a little bit alone too. But the time makes the friendships and you're not alone if you don't allow yourself to stay alone".

Lynn smiled. That smile looked like the sun before an intense rain. Only then I noticed that, even if she was a cheerful girl, I didn't saw her being happy on Sweet Amoris.   
She took her backback, full of candy and hearts patches and pins.

"Thank you for the talk, Mr. Faraize. I needed someone to hear me. Well I should go! I'm late for Melody's party"

"Wherever you need help, I'll be here. And don't forget to study for the test!"

"I won't! I'll see you tomorrow!"

While I was seeing her running through the schoolyard, from the second floor's window, I caught myself singing an old song. But why that song?

 _"Sol, la, si.... la, si, do, la, fa.._.

 _Che cossa mi sta succedendo?_ (What's happening to me?)

 _Una tenerezza che Io non ho provato mai_ (A tenderness that was unkwnown for me)"

* * *

 

 

 Soon the vacations went. And everything seemed more peaceful away from the school. The readings and working on the investigation for my Ph.D helped to silence the strange ideas on my head. Also I had a meeting with an old friend of the college. But after a few dates nothing else happened. I called her once, she called me once but we couldn't have another date. Life is so weird.

Principal Shermansky called me to her office. She needed help to organize the orinteering race. The corgi was so quiet upon her lap but I was sure that soon the animal will run away from the woman who was petting him with compulsory movements.

"I believe that you can take care of the students" she finished, after explaining my job on the race. "I understand that the forest is a place where can happen _a lot_ of things. Not long ago you were on high school, so of course you can imagine what can do a boy and a girl on the forest"

I looked away from her round glasses. Of course I knew about it but more I knew because I accidentally interrupted something that for my own experience, if I can say it. 

"But then why don't just accept groups of just boys or just girls?"

"I want to trust them, Mr. Faraize. Sometimes is better the persion than the prohibition, don't you think so?"

It seemed an easy task: to give the stamps that allowed the students go to the next step, sometimes see if they weren't going too far or reprehend them if I saw something suspicious. 

The day of the race we have a duo lost anyway. When I called the attendance, I saw that there was two lost. The Principal was so nervous that her clean chignon got messy. I couldn't barely breathe, reading the attendance over and over. If that person were Miss Amber we will just rolling up our eyes and thinking about what we were going to give her as a punishment. But she wasn't and I was worried.

Lynn Darcy, _where are you?_  
And also what she's doing with Castiel? I'm sure that if they're lost it wasn't for innocence and neither is whatever is happening.

With a heavy heart I joined to the rescue. 

We searched all way from the start of the race. Every bush, every empty space on the forest, we even searched with the lamps on the top of the trees, making some squirrels go angry. But nothing gave us a clue of our lost students.   
Finally, I found them. Lynn was sitted behind a tree and on her lap there was Castiel, sleeping. He wasn't amused to be awakened for a scolding. But I was more unconcerned now that I knew that Castiel sleeped after he knew that they were lost.

The group went back to the bus, where their friends welcomed them with hugs and little gifst and also little jokes about what happened. But on the road back to the city, while I was seeing the ones throwing orange peels and being careful with the couples that sitted together, I understool late what happened on the forest, something that started to happen since I started working on Sweet Amoris. I didn't searched for her because I was concerned about what could happen to the school if two students had an accident. I wasn't worried what could happen to her being alone with a  boy stronger than her on a place where she barely could be helped.

I was worried about don't eeing her again because, even if I was a decade older than her, even if I'm her teacher and she's just another of my students... a student that on that moments I was watching her to sleep, surronded by her friends. No. Lynn wasn't another student anymore.  _Because I was in love with Lynn._

 


	2. Why you don't understand anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To fall in love with a teacher. What a weird situation!

"I've never saw something like this since I'm the principal of this school!" Mrs. Shermansky was mad. So mad that her hair was a little bit appart of becoming snakes and she becoming Medusa. She told us to go to her office the day after the race.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault" Castiel tried to defend himself, but he seemed to be way more annoyed than regretful. That wouldn't help us!

"I don't care if the fault was yours or hers because you both are responsible! We wanted to raise funds and the only thing that you was trouble! Mr. Faraize was searching for you both for HOURS! So I hope you to go and say sorry to him!" she stoped only to breathe. When the Principal gets mad, she talks so fast than you can barely understand what she saids "And if he needs help, you must help him or you will know me!"

"I understand" finished Castiel, rolling his eyes"

"Now get out of my sight!" and it seemed like she was trying to hit us with the folders on her hands. But scarcerly we leaved the teachers' room, he informed me that he didn't had any intention to see the teacher and leaved me there on the  corridor. I felt bad thinking about what had to endure my teacher. He was such a nice person but maybe he was Shermansky's antistress ball.

If I didn't saw him on the teachers' room, it was posbile that he was just arriving to the school. I went to the school yard and yes, Faraize was there. When he saw that I was walking on his direction, he stopped dead, like if I scared him.

"Miss Darcy" he started to play with his briefcase, nervously.

"Hello, Mr Faraize! I came here to say sorry for what happened on the race"

"The principal told you to see me, isn't it?" I nodded "Don't worry, it could happened to anyone else"

"But anyway... you searched us, teacher!"

"It's normal, you and Castiel are my students and my responsability"

"Thank you so much. But the Principal told me to ask you if you need some help"

He though for a moment. Maybe he was thinking about something terible to think about the troubles that we gave to him. Gulp.

"You can help me cleaning the teachers' room" he said finally.

While I was cleaning it (Who could say that the teachers are so messy as us!), I found a blue sweater. My curiosity told me to smell it. I know, maybe it could smell like sweat or more nasty things but instead it surprised me. It was sweet and there was something on that that make me though about a fairytale with princesses from Far east or the tales of the _Arabian Nights_. I had to tried hard to stop daydreaming and make sure that no one saw my creepy behavior. When I finished my chores I went to see the teacher.

"I finished, sir"

"So I leave you alone. Thank you for your help!"

I don't know if it was my idea but when he turned around, it seemed like if he was trying to run away from me. The rest of the day was better: I ruined Amber's cheating triumph on the race, Lysander showed me his tatoo, Armin played videogames with me. Also I knew that Alexy is gay.

"What else happened on school, honey?" asked my father, while he was making the soup. I think that he was happy to know that at least one of my friends would never want to have another intentions with me. I though about telling them about Nathaniel's accident on his house. But it looked more like a beating. I tried to cancel that idea because I don't think that anyone can be so cruel with someone so nice as Nathaniel

"Kentin's back from Military school"

"Your friend Ken?" my mother was smiling from ear to ear. Dad rolled his eyes: he really remembers about the thousand of Valentine's that Ken used to send me.

"Yes, him. He's now so tall!"

"Yeah, yeah, well. Stop talking about boys" my father waved his hand, annoyed "Lynn, please help with the table. I will put some music. Do you want to hear ABBA today?"

"ABBA again, darling?" my mother tried to sound annoyed but I knew that she's happy with the quartet's music. Their first dance was _Dancing queen._

"You know that I hate them so much" he repplied with a sweet sarcasm. I didn't recognized  _Money, money, money_

"That vinyl is new, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, I saw it the other day on the bazaar. The guy tried to retire with its price. You haven't heared this song before, right?"

"Not really" I listened the song while I was eating the salad "To fall in love with the teacher. What a weird situation!. It wouldn't be so problematic for them both?" I started to eat my meat. It was good that Dad made the dinner! An exciting day was worth of a good meal to end well.

"It's pretty common" said my mother "You know, even Hannah Arendt fell in love with her teacher, even if she was a jew and he simpatized with the nazi"

"The philosopher who wrote about that guy who was captured on Argentina?" my father said yes with the hand "Mr. Faraize told us about it and the book, to make us think about ethics. He told us to make a read report of that book. We have it here?"

"It's a good teacher that Mr. Faraize. They say that no one learns if isn't our own experiences but this is only because they don't know how to teach the lessons." he raised his eyes, thoughful "I don't have the book but I will give you the money to buy it. 

* * *

 The week when we were organizing the concert was really fast, so I decided to stop one day, search for a place to relax and read. I put my headphones on and let the music sound. I didn't have much time on the classroom when I listened someone knocking on the door.

"May I come in?" it was Mr. Faraize. I nodded. He sitted down on the desk. I put my headphones off "I see that you're reading the book"

"I couldn't read more before. I'm trying to fix the troubles that I give to the school. The principal told you about the concert?"

"The concert... Yes, that concert!" he smiled "When I saw you for the first time, I knew that you was a resolutive girl. The teachers are talking really good about your group because of the concert"

I felt my ears hot for that words. I didn't expected to have so much atenttion.

"I though it could be funny. I mean, we are using each one talents on this: Alexy and Rosalya are making the clothes for everyone, Melody is doing the logicstics... it's a pretty amateur concert and we don't have all the things we need but it will help"

"Yes, it will help" he repeated.

I noticed that he seemed to prefer to look through the window. Maybe he was unconfortable with my presence and was just trying to be kind with me. So I decided to leave.

"It's a little bit late and I have to make all the homework of the week if I want to see the concert. I see you tomorrow, Mr. Faraize"

"Goodbye, Lynn"

The way he said my name. For some reason I had a feel of safety or protection, like that time when I readed about kids saying what love is, one of them said "You know someone loves you because your name is safe with that person". I tried to decode this feelings until my mother took my plate of the dinner. Dad made his best meal and I barely ate it. They didn't asked anything because they knew that I was stressed.

"That song is catchy, isn't it?" my father laughed when he said it. I noticed that I was singing  _When I kissed the teacher_  in front of them! But Dad was proud to know that I liked the same music as him.

"All their songs are catchy" I repplied before giving them a kiss of goodnight.

"Good luck tomorrow" he exclaimed while I was trying to don't run upstairs, ashamed of myself.

 

* * *

 

Rosalya made me an incredible dress: red with black lace. It was rebelious but elegant. Amber shook her hair and whispered something about how the color made me look like I was sick. I didn't care about it until she said something about how Rosalya can think about being a fashion designer with such an ugly dress

"That dumb Lynn seems like a walking brush. And the poor girl doesn't have any grace" she added with a la-di-da voice.

"The truth is that you're jealous that even with all your money you don't have a personal designer" was Rosalya's answer. She showed her tongue to Amber and we leaved them, laughing. Mr. Faraize stopped us before going to see the guys.

"I'm impressed with your intention to help the school so I decided to help you and I instaled more lights on the stage so it could look more profesional"  he said with a smile. Upon his proverbial shyness he looked pretty satisfied with himself. I wanted to hug him for the help. We had trouble tyring to find someone who could rent us the lights but we gave up with using only Christmas lights and the only light bulb on the basement.

"Now it will really look like a concert!" I started to jump with emotion "Thank you very much teacher!"

As we expected, Lysander's voice was perfect for singing a lot of songs that we knew, one of them  _Don't stand so close to me_ , from the Police. They didn't made a bad cover. Also they played the only song that started my idea of the concert.

The event finished soon so I could even take the bus back home. Castiel told me that he will go back with me but he changed his mind after.  I was alone.   
I forgot to take with me a swater or a jacket so I was waiting for my bus with my arms crossed. Then I smelled the same perfume that I found on the teachers' room and I tried to look around to search the owner.

"Mr Faraize?" I almost yelled, surprised.

"What a beautiful night we have. But it's kinda cold here" he was smiling but he wasn't looking me at the eyes "You had a succesfull idea, young lady"

"I didn't expected to see so much people. It was helpful what Lysander had a little fanbase, they told more people to came and see him" I blushed when I added "The lights helped us too, the people said that it was like a real concert. But how is that you have professional lights?"

"Oh well!" he laughed with a little bit of shyness "I'm part of a Beatles tribute band. I'm Lennon. And... is that your bus?"

"Yes, teacher. Again, than you for everything".

"I'm glad of helping my students. Good night, Lynn. Oh no, tomorrow you can return me my sweater, I don't want you to get a flu"

He waved his hand as the bus runned. At that hour it was easy to find an empty seat on my favorite place, upon the wheel, where the floor is a little bit raised. I tried to think about the day: The concert was incredible. There was something about the girl who was looking for Castiel, something that was making me to worry, but that wasn't so important as to find who was the owner of the sweater. I felt a kind of opression on my chest. I knew that it was something common as my mom told me, but it seemed so stupid. And anyway I was there, hugging that sweater, ignoring that it could be possible something more sinister about that sweet gesture.

 

The next day, before going after Debrah to know why she made me feel so worried, I waited until the hour of the detention, when only the Student council members and the infractors are on the school. I felt my heart running fast.

"Mr. Faraize?" I asked with shyness. He saw me and I felt, more than butterflies, a stampid of buffalos on my stomach.

"Hi, Lynn" he seemed to be reacting of something "Why are you here?"

"Your sweater. I didn't wanted to give you troubles so I didn't returned it to you on your class hour". When he took it the buffalos turned into all the zoo running. "Thank you and I'll see you tomorrow!"

 

I leaved the room almost running until I reached the schoolyard, where the flowers of the gardener club looked at me, like alibis. I looked back at the japanese camelias. But not even their pink colours could be so beautiful as the one who was now my favorite and also my curse.

 

I had to forget that stupid idea that I was falling in love with Faraize. He's much older than I and he would never reply to the feelings of a teenager!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I don't know if it's OK for a highschooler to read Eichmann on Jerusalen, but I considered that it's a pretty easy book... compared with Sartre's Nausea and Nietzsche's Zaratustra (A teacher of my major made his high school students to read them both. Of course they ended with existencial crisis).


	3. The lies upon me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pulled the handkerchief between my hands, feeling my heart to race again, as if I had to run away from there, away from that four walls that seemed to want to tell that lies that I have to told to me in order to live peacefully.

Seeing it on retrospective it wasn't a good idea being with her at the bus stop. Yes, it was a late hour and she was alone, but it was a bad idea.  Also that excuse of how about I didn't wanted she to get a flu and after giving her my sweater, feeling better with myself, knowing that I protected a person so important for me. I was stepping on the danger.

What kind of excuse could she make when she returned the sweater to me, one that couldn't be misunderstood? Lynn understood how dangerous how a minsunderstood could be and she tried to be cautious.

"You are old enough to, in case that you want to still have this **stupid** ideas" I remarqued to myself that words "you will get really bad troubles. You must be dumb, teacher"

I saw to that part of the gardener's club on the schoolyard. It was more fascinating to see the simple plants than the showy flowers. The ferns had such an interesting green. I decided to stop on this comparisons because I knew where my thoughs where going. The detention hours had finished and just Nathaniel, Lysandro and Castiel where on the school, because the principal needed to know more about the concert and maybe she wanted to make them play on any other event. Not all the days you can see Shermansky so happy. But the smile of the delegate disappeared when he saw a girl with long brown hair, dressed so innapropiated for school (and decidedly she was trying to be provocative). The unkwnown girl smiled with sarcasm as if she was someone who has on her power some kind of information that could tear appart his world.

"Excuse me" I asked to that girl. "Are you a student here?"

"Oh no. I was. The name's Deborah" she played with the little braids on her hair and saw me at the eyes. "You weren't here when I leaved this school, right?"

"No, I'm here since the last school year" I coughed. There was something on her, something strange behind that twee smile and that eyes with an artificial innocence on them, artificial as greenhouse flowers.

Those days were strange. I saw Amber being so calm on the classroom but when she saw that girl Deborah, Amber got pale of anger. Everybody acted very strange with that girl, as if she was an idol to be adored. Casually I knew what was the problem of that girl when Shermansky gave me the report of the students on detention.

"Lynn?" I asked with surprise "And now what did she do?"

"Nothing more and nothing less than soaking up with a bucket to miss Deborah" she panted "It's incredible that she wants to make this kind of prank on a beloved ex student"

Something there seemed wrong.

"When Debora was here, there was some kind of trouble, Principal? Because it sounds to me more something that Amber could do that something that could do a girl who seems to be intimidated because of Deborah?" I choosed carefully every word but I knew that the principal doesn't listen any reason if she's mad. But it worked to make her think.

"Well" she babled, sitting down and making her corgi to sit down with her. The poor dog looked at me with despair "Before she leaved to star her career, there was a fight between Castiel and Nathaniel. It seems that the delegate tried to kiss her. This infuriated Castiel and... it was terrible. We couldn't stop that fight without trouble. After they both can't see each othe. And Deborah leaved the school

"I don't think it can make any sense to Nathaniel to try to be with anyone else's girlfriend, if you ask me" I interfered after thinking about it "I'm not someone who has predjudices agaings people only of how they look but I don't think that Nathaniel could like a girl with Miss Deborah's style. Also, I don't think he could like someone who puts the limelight upon a solid education".

"Maybe the fac that Deborah is a little bit... provocative make him act like that? And maybe it also afected Lynn. It's a common fact that some girls doesn't take well seeing a new girl on their groups. Sometimes those girls are the nicest ones"

The last sentence seemed more about Amber than Lynn, specially because Castiel was interested to be liked again by the young artist. But I know that I couldn't stop the Principal's plan ( _Detention before investigation_ ) and also it will be hard to find the real responsible of that prank (I was suspicious that maybe Deborah was good making people look guilty). So I decided to let the things be. Anyway when the classes finished, I listened a dispute. The red-haired boy raised his voice, angry with someone. Another voice was trying to don't sob: Lynn. I stopped deadly on the stairs.

"I was trying to tell you the truth, Castiel! And you... you" she breathed deeply, but this time I heard her sob clearly "YOU IDIOT!" she yelled before starting to run. Some minutes latter I heard her accuser kicking the wall. He seemed to be hurt about her words.

"That dumb girl" he mumbled, trying to hold back himself. Castiel saw me. "I... I am sorry, professor"

I walked away from there. It will be dumb trying to expose myself talking about him of how harsh he had been with Lynn. So I just make him a sign that he should be careful. It was the last hour and I had to await for the detained students.  On the classroom I could see some backpacks. I sitted down behind the desk. Some moments later Lynn came in for her backpack and she started to organize her things fastly but negligently. She hid her head between her shoulders and started to tremble. Lynn tried again to don't sob but couldn't help it.

"Is everything all right, Lynn?" I got up from my seat. I put my hand on her shoulders trying to stop her from crying. She nodded. "Lynn, what happened?

She breathed deeply before confronting my gaze.

"I didn't do that, Mr. Faraize! Do you believe me?" those eyes asked me too hard to confirm her innocence  that I could give her it without looking the evidence. I wanted to hug her and make her the promise that everything will be all right. "I just wanted..."

She sobbed again. I took her hand between my hands. I didn't know what to tell her but this gesture helped to stop her tears.

"I can't do anything to make anyone else to think different of what happened. But I believe you. And I know that when you have a problem you always find a solution, because there's still people who is with you, right?" I gave her my handkerchief so she can wipe her tears. "It's just one bad day"

She gave me back the piece of cloth and she took her backpack.

"Thank you, Mr. Faraize. I'll see you tomorrow"

"You can count with me, you know... as your teacher".

She waved her hand. I pulled the handkerchief between my hands, feeling my heart to race again, as if I had to run away from there, away from that four walls that seemed to want to tell that lies that I have to told to me in order to live peacefully.

* * *

 The next morning on the school, I saw Nathaniel. He had such a dark circles around his eyes and he seemed to be ashamed.

"Mr. Faraize, can I ask you for something?"

"What's happening?"

"The thing is that... Lynn is not guilty" He stopped, trying to thing how to explain the situation. "Yesterday we made a plan to make the real guilty person confess and I need your help"

"What have I to to?" He looked at me with surprise. Maybe he expected to a negative answer.

"We need someone to enter to the school. It's Rosalya's boyfriend and Lysander's brother, a boy with dark hair. He will tell you that his name is Leigh... Did I pronounced it right?" he mumbled the last sentece only to himself.

"If you can explain me the plan, maybe I could help you with that"

"Leight will pretend that he's a manager searching for a star" This time he gave a different pronunciation to the name "Once the truth is told, maybe the person who's guilty see her mask fall"

"It will not help just two or tree people to know it. Try to make it massive".

We though about how to make everyone know.

"The teacher's room!" 

"I'll try to make Shermansky to hear everything" I promised.

Even if the air was so dense on Lynn's classroom, her closest friends seemed to be excited for something. And she seemed to be more decided, even after what she had to endure yersterday.  She smiled at me and I had to turn around, ashamed of me. I wrote the lesson of the day, the Austrian Sucession War and the intervention of Marie Therese on the Hungarian parlament. It seemed right to tell them the story of that Queen who asumed the control of one of the most important empires on the recent story, so decided to make the things right that she didn't stopped while giving birth.

When the class finished, they had a recess hour. Nathaniel nodded at me and we went to the teacher's room. He turned on the microphone and we went to the Principal's office and told her to go to the counci's room, to discuse about Student's council things. We saw Lynn running to the teacher's room, with Deborah behind her. We couldn't help but to smile. And then, everything started.

"Finally we're alone!" Deborah growled, with the anger on her voice. "Do you think that was funny? To make me lose my contract! Do you know what you did?"

"It wasn't me alone!" Lynn tried to defend herself.

"You think that you may should won but if my manager maybe wants to ignore me, another one can apreciate me as him"

"If the first one ignored you because of your few sells, the second one will make the same" She tried to keep calm. From where she got such a brave character to confront someone?

"But now I have Castiel" Deborah sentenciated, feeling secure of herself "Things have changed."

"You don't have anyone, he hasn't made his decision!"

"It's just about time. That idiot believes anything that you say to him while you're looking him at the eyes. He's the worst on this school full of imbecile people, but he will help me to reach my goals with his talent and his style. And when it happens, I just have to made what I did the last time!"

"You will broke with him again?" Lynn was surprised.

"Obviously! There's no place for we both in the spotlight. So don't consider this as a victory, honey. I have all the school on my side and neither you or your friends will laugh of me. You didn't made me loose anything"

"But you didn't have to corner me to tell me that. Why did you followed me?"

"You're a little bit headstrong. Since I met you, you had tried me to put me on a trap and this time you have been close to win... so I'm going to make sure that you won't try it again" Deborah's voice sounded threatening

"And how?" Lynn's voice, scared to death, made me run to the teacher's room. "If we figh no one will believe you!"

"If I hurt myself too, they will believe me. I'll say that I was trying to defend myself. After that, everybody thinks that you tried to hurt me before" she continued. But then, she gasped. I heard that horrible sound of when you turn off the speakers. She knew about the trap!. I runned faster. I found them on the second part of the corridor, the singer tugging my student. Deborah raised her arm to punch Lynn, but she couldn't make anything. Castiel saw them. And he was mad at Deborah!. She tried to manipulate him with crocodile tears. Some other students confronted her. Finally, she leaved the school, crying.

After she leaved, everything went back to normal. Nathaniel excused himself about using the speakers withouth permision. Shermansky said sorry about what happened on the past. But she forgot that she should excuse someone of the detention hour.

The day went normal until the detention hour. I find that she was still sad.

"Ah! So you're there. It was hard to find you on the corridors, you aren't trying to scape from detention, right?"

"No, not at all! I couldn't remeber where I had to go".

"The first classroom" I remembered her "I'm going on this moment, all right?"

"Okay.

When I went to the classroom, some students were leaving, smiling. Lynn was also smiling.

"They said to say sorry" Lysander explained. He was the last one to leave. I put my hand on his shoulder, grateful.

The detention was just making some extra homework. While she was making it, we started to chat a little.

"So everything's all right now, Lynn?"

"Everything" was her answer. She couldn't stop smiling even if she was on detention. "But I feel bad for Castiel. It should be horrible to know that someone who you love so much thinks so poorly about you"

"You just wanted to help him?"

"Well, yes. He's a good friend of mine. Deborah made the mistake of telling me all, I wasn't going to avoid doing something for him".

That tree words, _good friend of mine_ , made me feel calm. It could be better to me to hear that there was something so everthing could end that day.

"It's nice from you to make that. Putting your reputation on danger only to avoid a great pain to a friend"

She blushed. With a weak voice, she replied

"You may do the same, right?"

The days passed away, until that funny incident of the rabbits. On the last hour I found upon my desk a little gif, soberly wrapped with brown paper. I could read the name on it.

_Lynn._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I made a little joke on the recent controversy of how Leigh's name is pronounced.


	4. There's nothing to be afraid of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't though about Mr. Faraize as a teacher since a long time ago. When I though about him it was about him as a man, as someone with whom I wanted to be, to know him better. Or that's how the soap operas that I used to see with my granny usually says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- I am so sorry for this month without a new chapter!  
> 2- I know that Episode 18 doesn't happen on just one day (it's like four days or something).  
> 3- If you're eating something sweet, please stop eating it, in order to don't die of sweet excess

Okay, I didn't expected that going to shopping with Rosalya where going to be so funny, even if she yelled my sad bra size to the saleswoman at the lingerie store.  
Some day  _it_  will grow up. I hope so!

"Was it necesary to make that? You couldn't be more discreet?"

"There isn't any reason to be ashamed of what you have!" was her answer, trying to make me feel less ashamed. But I noticed some girls, years younger than us, being happy to know that they had more than me.

After that, we went to see the new collections. She found a boutique that maybe could end with my savings on the wink of an eye. She convinced me that I deserved it before what happened with Deborah.

"After Deborah burned you down, you need a rebirth to be a better version of yourself" she showed me two outfits "And...? Wich one you think that could look better on you?" she said, smiling right from ear to ear. One of the outfits was  green dress with a gray vest and the other was a long black skirt with a blue blouse and a bowtie. I had doubt about my election. "Wich outfit you think that will like the boy that you like?"

I turned red as a tomato and I started to think that if it wouldn't be better to told Rosalya that there wasn't a  _boy of my dreams_ , but a man. What if Peggy was on the boutique and so she will found the secret of the century? Or worse: The witch trio maybe could make some gossip about how my crush wasn't merely platonic but something way more dark. And they could be right because I had such a good grades on the last History tests.  
So I decided to lie. Maybe later, when we both could be alone I could tell her everything. Or maybe I will forget this stupid crush soon.

"I guess that this blue will like to Lysander" I guess that I was thinking about Faraize's blue sweater and that's why I choosed the second outfit. After I made my decision, Rosalya decided that she was in need of new clothes, at the end she only choosed tree. Then we went for a milkshakes and said goodbye before going to home

"I hope to see you tomorrow using it or you will know me, Lynn Darcy!" she showed me her tongue, joking. Or maybe it wasn't a joke. Rosalya is so unpredictable, after all.

The next morning, everything on the school seemed so normal. The outfil only got a compliment from  _my heart's false choosen one_ , Lysander (There's the posibility that I have a dramatic side because of my Aunt Agata). I tried to be late on the history class, just to be the last person that Faraize's was going to see before starting the class. But, as always, when the last student was on the classroom (And that last student was always Castiel), he cleared his throat and nervously he started to write the lesson of the day. At the end, he ran out of the classroom. Faraize's had been the last weeks making that, perhaps  the Principal needed him. Some time later I saw that he was with Boris, carrying boxes with tiny holes on it. Faraize asked him to be careful but he was ignored. Suddenly, Peggy pushed me into a classroom, where my group was awaiting.

So, aparently, the teachers where taking rabbits to the Science lab. Little animals on a High school. This only means one thing:  **DISECTION CLASS!**  
I skipped a beat to imagine that, to disembowel a little cute rabbit. All the girls understood what I felt with only looking on each other's eyes. We knew what we had to do. We knew that we where going to have a detention hour, but it will be together. The boys where more resilient. Our plan was that one group was going to enter to the Science lab, take the rabbits and give them to the second group. This group where going to take the rabbits to the park. When I though about this later, I found that it would be dangerous for the ecosystem of the park, because of the high rate of reproduction of the rabbits. But at that time we didn't cared about it. Only when everything ended, Peggy knew more information about the real reason for having the rabbits on our school.  
And from where they came from.

"The activity was just to hear their hearts. And because the rabbits came from a pet shop, now that they're missing, it's totally sure that Faraize is going to be fired from the school!" Peggy seemed to be worried. Once again she was trying to have the freshest notice on the history of the school and she just ruined it because of her lack of research. If the circumstances were other I would tell her an  _I told you._  I was tired of seeing how Peggy tooked as truth whatever she hears on the school even if she sweared that there was a research behind it. But at that moment I was more worried with that part about Faraize being fired.

"We should tell the Principal. She's going to dismiss Faraize and that's not fair!" I said. Amber and her minions washed their hands from the case. The rest decided to go with me to the teacher's room. When they saw us, the teachers seemed to suspect from us about what happened with the animals. 

"We want to talk with the Principal" Iris exclamed.

"She's not here on this moment" was Faraize's answer. He was nervous. And his hair was a little bit messed up because of that.

"Wait! We... we put on freedom those rabbits, Mr. Faraize" I confessed. The gaze he gave at me had something of fury. I felt the blood going away from my hands.

"What?" he replied, in disbelief. It was for sure that he will hate us for making Shermansky to dismiss him!  
And talking about the devil, she appeared on that moment.

"What you were going to said to me, Mr. Faraize" Shermansky said, with affability.

"Uh... I..." he stammered.

"He tried to make a special science class but we just messed up everything, Principal Shermansky" Kim was trying to be brave. I wanted to have a little bit of her will! Maybe I would have less troubles in the life. Inspired by her, Violette added.

"We though that he was trying to kill the rabbits. Do you understand?"

"So we can't stay there without making anything!"

"So we released those rabbits... before knowing that we where just going to see them, not disect them" I added at the end.

"Please, just don't dismiss Mr. Faraize!" the artist begged. I saw that she was going to cry for the sadness of thinking about losing the teacher. We expected the worst: long detention hours, long hours of extra homework. Maybe we should clean the toilets. Or worse! To give a bath to Kiki!  
But insted we heared a loud and big laugh from our principal and a shy and tiny laugh from our teacher, who wasn't sure about if Shermansky's reaction was because she founded this funny or it was an evil laugh before giving us the biggest detention ever.

"So they're talking about those rabbits that you took from the pet shop, Mr. Faraize?" she wipped away the tears that the laugh gave to her.

"I though that I have been careless. When I went back to the science lab, I didn't saw the boxes"

Shermansky raised an eyebrow, somewhat she found that the incident was funny. She snorted and we didn't knew if the Principal had found how bad our actions were.

"You organized yourselves very well, guys! I hoped you to have such a dedication to your homework!" she laughed more.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful, Principal" our teacher apologized again.

"You can have the consolation that your actions had a good end. Those rabbits would be better on freedom, girls" she couldn't help but laugh on her way to her office. "Don't worry, the event that you made left us enough savings to pay this little mischief".

Iris, Violette, Kim Faraize and I stayed on the door, petrified. Is this the real life?   
Kim broke the unconfortable silence.

"Perhaps she's happy because her corgi had puppies!"

"Mini Kikis!?" I was terrified with that idea. I looked at the teacher, who was pale. And there you have it! The teachers also have to take care of that dog!

"Maybe I should make an appointment at the veterinary for Kiki the next week to have her sterilized" he muttered, scared with the idea of more puppies.

"We should go, girls" Violette said with shyness.

* * *

 The next weekend was more relaxed. I went to the city where I used to live to see the mall where I used to go. I saw Dake, a boy who I met the last summer on the beach. He's a hearthbreaker but Dake has a good heart. I noticed that even I could see him at the school, maybe I would be just his friend. What I felt at the beach was erased as the names that we both wrote on the sand.  
I decided to give gifts for all the friends that I could. I went to a lingerie boutique to search something to Rosalya, to ashame her back for that thing that she made the day when we made the Anti Deborah scheme.

Before leaving, I made a last stop at the souvenir store. I had a little extra money and I found a little globe that resembled those who was made on the past, even the sepia colors and the strange figures of the countries. It was time to confront myself. The clear glass on the stores didn't reflected me alone. When was the time that something that started as a silly crush evolved into something so serious that I didn't imagine something better than a walk with Faraize, holding his hand?  
And even more: I was thinking about giving him a gift.  
I founded myself on the bus back to home, with the little globe on my hands,. I knew later than they were crafted and that's why those globes where so expensive. Wich countries Faraize knew? Wich one he want's to know? The same countries as I?

After trying to analize my situation I knew that since a time ago I couldn't think about Faraize as my teacher. My thoughs about him where, as those soap operas that I used to see with my granny said, as him as a man, someone with whom I wanted to spend my time, to know him better, but also there was something that I couldn't recognize. Perhaps my own innocence didn't let me to or I couldn't dare to kill such a precious feeling as love. So I found only two solutions to my problem: trying to stay indiferent to him or tell him everything. One way or another the both solutions had pain on it.  
I finished wrapping my gifts for my friends. I only had simple brown paper for the globe. Could I be so brave to give Faraize a gift?  
I decided that I have to do it. Even if my teacher couldn't understand the feelings that I put on it, I will be fine. After all, he will have something from me.

* * *

 

 

The next monday I went back to the school. This time I decided to be the first to enter on all the classes, making a scheme of how to left the globe. It was clear that I should be the last to left the classroom, but without being separate from the noise of my classmates. Also, on monday I will have History on the last period. Faraize, as always, entered on the classroom, he saw us all (but I had a feeling that he looked just at me for a few moments) and turned around. Trying to keep calm, I looked through the wondow, the sky and the flowers of the gardener's club, with more attention to the white rose blossoms. I didn't really knew how I wanted him to understand what I was going to do, if it was the gift from a student or from a girl in love.  
Finally the class finished, I waited until some students leaved the classroom. Awaiting until the teacher was distracted, I left the gift upon the desk. It only had my name on it. After that, I took another gift, the last one of the day.

"Hey, Rosalya, wait for me! I have something for you!" I called her.

"I though that you had forgot about me!" she stopped, with a smile on her face. "I know that you give some gifts to the boys, what a bold movement!"

I talked with her on the corridor. She found funny the prank of the lingerie. Even if she was stubborn about taking me to the Beauty salon to try a new hairstyle. If I knew her well, Rosalya will try to do something crazy with my hair!  
Suddenly, I heard a voice calling my name. I tried to don't get petrified on my place, but mostly I tried to don't blush.

"Lynn? Can I talk to you?" asked Mr. Faraize.

"Yes. I'm going" I looked at Rosalya. "I'll see you tomorrow. And I will tell you at the night what happened".

I went back to the classroom, where I saw my gift perfectly wrapped. The teacher knew my intentions so he will try to stop everything now? And I knew that the right thing to do was to stop me. Even it would be right if he decided to be mad at me. One part of me wanted to know that he was mad, the other wanted to know that he was also in love with me. I couldn't decide wich was worse.  
So he put the package on my hands

"I guess that this is for you" was the only thing that he could say, without looking me at the eye.

"Uh... no, teacher. This is for you" So he though that someone was trying to give me a gift! How cute. I added, nervously "I just didn't wanted to give you on class because of Amber, Charlotte, Li and Carla. I just wanted to thank you for being so... so good with me"

I tried to lie myself and be still. But I wanted the floor to open behind my feet or to run way. Mostly I wanted to don't cry. I bited my lip and tried to smile, closing my eyes. Faraize looked at me with surprise, opening and closing his mouth, trying to found an answer.

"Thank you so much" he repplied. But it didn't helped me and in spite of my efforts of the last days, I couldn't contain more. I averted my eyes from him, feeling like I was turning more and more smaller.

"I'm so stupid!" I closed my fists and my eyes. I felt some tears going down through my face. "How could I lie to me about you! How could I think that it was a good idea?"

The air was dense. I felt that the teacher viewed at me with anger, misunderstanding my words. I had ruined everything. I was ruining everything on that moment. Should I run or stay there? I decided that the first was the best but then Faraize took me for my arm,softly and strong at the same time. I couldn't look at him back but also I didn't oposed to let him to hold me on my place.

"If you don't like me, why to do this, Lynn?" He questioned, firmly.

"It isn't like I don't like you! I like you!" then I confronted his sight. Those pink eyes where half way between disbelief and anger. I saw that he felt hurt about my words. "What I am trying to say, Mr. Faraize, is tha I'm in love with you!"

I covered my mouth, surprised of myself. Now I really wanted to dissapear from the Earth! Faraize is going to laugh of me!   
He sighed deeply. Maybe he's going to give me a lecture?  
Instead of that, he wipped my tears away.

"Maybe you're confused, Lynn"

"No, no, teacher. I know what I feel for you. I love you and I want you to see me like something more, not just your student!" I shook my head. He took my hands between his hands, tenderly.

"This is more what I deserve" he whispered. I felt electricity on my skin with the feel of his hands holding my hands. I looked at his eyes, those eyes that now showed me all the fear and all the love that he could feel. After a moments of silence, he added. "This love so violent, so fragil, so tender, so hopeless. Beautiful as the day and bad as the weather."

I knew a time before that the poem that Faraize said that day was  _This love_  from Jacques Prevert. On just one moment the shame and the fear turned into the most strange and strong bliss that I ever felt.  But I have to be realistic about this love. The bliss vanished in fron of my contundent truth: He's still years older than me and also my teacher. Most of the fear was not about the age gap but the big legal trouble that will be upon him as a sword. And what if someone could heard everything while we though that the school was already empty?

"So... what we should do?" I asked him, feeling afraid of our future. "I'm happy that you can love me back but..."

"You're still my student, of course" he admited.  That light on his eyes got smaller with the weight of the reality. But he was decided to accept whatever that could happen. "Do you want it to stop with us just knowing about each other's feelings or... give a try? To try to be together"

"I want to be with you. We will find a way, I know".

"Thank you" He leaned toward me to give me a fast kiss. It couldn't endure as we wanted, because we heard steps on the corridor, but the rest of the day I could smell his perfume and I had on my mouth a sweet taste.  
And that kiss was the seed of a smile that I couldn't erase from my face the next days, even with the pranks of Amber, the quizzes or the homework.

I didn't noticed that I spend the entire afternoon singing, I even did a dessert for my parents. They looked at each other with awe, trying to know if I was sick or what. While I was doing research for my homework, Rosalya sended me a PM

_"What happened with Faraize?"_

I didn't knew what to answer her. I looked at the screen until she started to send emojis emojis that first started to show that she was worried and, after a few minutes, angry about the lack of an response.

_"I gave a gift to the teacher and he though that it was for me"_

" _Oh, QT"_  and she added a little emoji of a pie. Cutie Pie.  _"Such a cute detail from you to do that for the teachers. It's good to know that it isn't another detention hour. See ya!"_

 _"Good night"_  and I closed my laptop. Before going to sleep, I heard my cellphone to rang. I decided to put some special song to that person and I sended a reply mesage. I fell asleep repeating the mesage.

"Thank you for giving me this oportunity, Lynn. Michel."

The next days felt like the heaven. I started to go to the library to study everyday. One day I searched for the Plato's dialogues, with a letter where his teacher starts to talk about what is love. _"What they wish is what they don't have"_. I left another letter on another book, on a novel, because that was the section that I knew better.  
We both underlined some quotes, with a pencil, and after sended us the codes to find the letters before anyone else could.

"You're more of what I deserve. I never dreamed about founding a love like this. And it's worth to die for this bliss". Those words where said for the writter Oki to his lover, Otoko, on that moment she was only sexteen years old and him was thirty two. They both were the main characters of Beauty and sadness, one of the few japanese novels on our library. I readed the book and put the letter on a shoe box on the top of my closet. Every letter smelled like him and every day was Michel Faraize and the little things that we could give to each other: A smile, a chocolate bar that he left on my backpack, a mesage on the cellphone. We could only be alone on the few minutes between the end of the classes and the start of the detention hours.

The hard part was pretending like nothing happens between us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The book that Lynn mentions is called "Beauty and Sadness", from Yasunari Kawabata.  
> -I don't know how much poetry high schoolers study on France. Here in Mexico we barely read like six or eight authors on the whole middle school. I don't like-like poetry, I barely know "Les feuilles mortes" from Jacques Prevert, some parts of The Raven, a little bit of Garcilaso de la Vega and "The boredom" from Rafael Alberti", so it was hard to know if I was going to quote some poetry and from wich authors.  
> I'm still trying to know if the reason that Lynn's chapters are longer is because Fareize's chapters are mostly with his inner dialogue.  
> -At the end I decided that Faraize's first name is going to be Michel, for the sonority of the name (or maybe a reference at Michel Foucault)
> 
> It was funny to try to translate how Lynn stops being talking in formal way to Faraize, because in spanish we have two ways to talk to someone "Tú" and "Usted" (informal and formal. On México we use tú for informal and usted for formal, on Colombia I guess that it's switched) So, when she said "I want to be with you" on the original was written as "Yo quiero estar con usted... contigo" but on english it could be funny to write "I want to be with you... with you". So I decided to left it just as "I want to be with you".


	5. I just want to kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're still my student, Lynn and I won't give you any adventages for being my girlfriend"  
> "But it's my girlfriend duty to help you with your problems!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the awful absense! m(｡_｡；))m  
> It's just that I got late with the spanish version because a friend asked me to do a smut chapter and it was so hard because I wanted to make it perfect.

The days went by with bliss. Every morning I founded myself singing on the shower and while I was making my coffee and on my car while I was driving to the school. Before letting my stuff on my office, I went to the library and choosed a new book to left a letter on it. I barely could live on the class hours with Lynn, she just gave me a smile to show me that she had found my letters. And finally, on the free minutes before the detention hours, we saw each other on the gap of the stairs just to talk. She always said goodbye with a kiss that only left nothing but restless on me.

Everything was just fine until Olga Shermansky gave me a memo. I had to read it twice. I felt my blood get cold.

"And what do you think, Mr. Faraize?" she asked. With a dry throat, I couldn't say a word.

"I just can't do it" I whispered.

"Oh, nonsense!" Shermansky laughed. "On your CV you wrote that you had been on some theater plays. Perhaps this plays was on the experimental genre, nothing related with the plays that I considered appropiate for the Open House day, but you have some experience. In fact, you're the only one who knows about theatre on the school. I will let you the scripts, so our students can choose one".

And she just abandoned the room, with her dog. Mr. Boris knocked on my desk, as cheerful as ever, with a fresh rose on his hand. He was smiling from ear to ear, a huge contrast with the severity of my face, thinking about what we had to go by.

"I was thinking about making an audition but with a different play" Boris said when he finally could stop himself of talking about the great idea of making activities for both parents and children. "Maybe a clasic play"

"But why a clasic one?"

"Well, you can find a good actor if they know how to do a good interpretation of the clasics, don't you think so?"

I though about the plays that I did on college.

"The truth is that I just participated as an actor on Waiting for Godot, the Just Assasins (that play from Camus)... a lot of experimental theatre. But the owners of the building made us to do something more clasic, so we choosed Moliere's _The doctor in spite of himself_. We got booed since the first act"

"How could that happen?"

"Some people didn't though that it was politically correct that Sagnarelle hits his wife and she says that she likes that" I sighed with the memories. "And I was so happy because I was going to be Leandro".

After deciding wich play we will use for the audition, we both left the room. Lynn was on the gardiner club, alone. She had on her hands what seemed to be a very thin bouquet of flowers. She smiled at me, but I couldn't wave my had at her. Should I tell her what was going to happen or not?

I sitted at her side, trying to brace up.

"Why are you so worried, Michel?"

I wasn't used yet to hear her calling my name. I felt a chill on my back.

"It's just something of the school. You will know about it the monday"

"You can't tell me it now?"

"You're still my student and I won't give you the privilege of knowing the things before anyone even if we're now a couple, Lynn" I gave a tap on her nose. She made a pout of annoyance.

"Oh, c'mon. Pleeeeeaaaaaseeee" Lynn made cute dog eyes. "It's my girlfriend's duty to hear your problems, isn't it?"

I cleaned my glasses without seeing her. Anyway she achieved her goal.

"There's going to be an Open House day on the school. That's why we needed the money that you got with the concert. It's just activitied between the students and their parents. That could't be bad at all because finally I will have my chance to tell some things about Amber to her parents"

"But that means that you're going to met my parents as well" I nodded. She got the things with good humor. "Oh God, my parents are going to met my boyfriend to talk with him about my grades.

"I haven't seen the things like that. But are you expecting me to tell them about us?"

The smile just vanished from her face.

"No, no. My parents aren't going to understand" she muttered. "And I don't want you to lose your job for my fault".

I took her hands between mines. Everytime that I did that, Lynn's hands were cold.

"Let's face it with calm. We had talked what are we going to do to be together and, while you're on Sweet Amoris and while you're underage, it's not an option to let everyone know that we are a couple. We're going to disimulate a lot".

Before letting her go, I knew that she just made flower crowns for her and for me. We took a picture but we knew that we never will could use it as wallpaper of our cellphones.

 

* * *

 

 As the things went by, I had such a long weekend before telling my students about the event. Everyone looked at each other with bewilderment. That expression changed when I announced about the play. Then I just wanted to only have a nice afternoon with the parents without making it some kind of party. But I knew that our Principal was a big fan of making everything big as if our lifes were an anime or a _date sim_ (I had some idea about the narratives of those stories because of the games and magazines that I confiscated to Armin). On that week I couldn't barely see Lynn because of all the time that was required to make everything perfect. Some teachers sugested about making the parents to got tired so they couldn't reply us for their _angels_ grades. I had to agree with that, thinking more on Amber's parents than on Phillip and Lucia, Lynn's parents.

Fnally we had the day of the audition for the paly. Rosalya and Alexy asked to do the costumes, Violette made the same for the scenery. Amber and her minions made the auditions. Charlotte and Li had some talent but the Queen Be had such an pedantry and affectation that didn't helped her lack of talent.

"That's all right?" Boris asked, he was bored of the blonde's requirements as she believed to be the owner of the leading role. I was making plans to don't give her what she wanted. If she got that... Amber would be so much insufferable.

"One's left!" Castiel yelled, entering to the gym. Lynn was taking his hand, with her eyes red because of the tears. Even if she seemed to be happy for seeing that we haven't finished yet the audition there was something on her walk that talked to me about a lot of anguish. I wanted to run and ask her what happened but I couldn't do that. Lynn made a gesture to tell me that she will want to talk with me.

"We will made an exception for you" I explained to her. "But please try to don't be late the next time".

"Thank's, Mr. Faraize" she made a little bow and started with her audition. While watching at her, Bori's eyes were bright. I was bright too but for different reasons.

"It's perfect! We just found our Princess Aurora!" he clapped when Lynn finished her audition. On the other side, I couldn't smile at all. The play needed a kiss. Why they didn't choosed Red Ridding Hood or Alice in Wonderland?

And she made me notice that I was angry when we saw each other on the library the next day. The room had something like a secret hideout because of the shelves. 

"If you're feeling jealous because of that thing with Castiel, you can tell me, Michel" Lynn was serious. I had been cudling with her all that time, but without smiling.

"It's so obvious?"

"Every day, when you enter to our classroom, you try to found me. But today you just looked at Castiel" she hid her head on my chest. "Amber locked up me on the basemend and Castiel was the only one who heard me asking for help. That was anything, I promise".

"There's also a thing about the play. There's going to be a kiss" I sighed, tired of myself. "I'm a jerk, Lynn, don't feel bad with yourself. At this age you should be excited about knowing that you're going to be kissed for one of the most handsome boys on the school, not wondering if you're going to see me today, even less if I'm going to kiss you".

"But I still choosed you, isn't it?" she smiled. "Perhaps we can't be together so much as we want to but this makes more enjoyable when I can see you." We both kissed. "We should left now, the recess is going to finish.

I nodded. Even if we had some time together, I just couldn't help to blush everytime that we kissed each other, as a schoolboy. I held her by the chin for one more kiss before saying goodbye for the rest of the day. Lynn hold me tight, her hands grabbing my hair. We break up the kiss when we losed our breath, then she just walked to the exit. I walked behind her for some meters. In front of the library there was Rosalya and Violette.

"You're such a nerd, Lynn!" The silver haired girl laughed at her friend. But before entering to their classroom and, as if she knew that I was behind them, Rosalya looked at me. There was a pinch of malice on those golden eyes, but Rosalya didn't smiled at me. I cut short, worried.

_Does she know?_

 

* * *

 The feared day finally arrived. The teachers had to organize the things for the treasure hunting and look if everything was all right with the scenery. I had to go for the lights that I used the day of the concers so, when I went back, everybody was ready for the play. Lynn sended me a text to my cellphone, asking me to see her behind the scenery. Trying to no one to see me, I went.

"And what do you think?" she twirled, playful. I laughed a little, softened for that act.

"You really look like a princess" I offered to her my hand and she gave me hers. Bending on one knee and with the other hand upon my heart, I gave her a kiss on her hand. "Milady".

"Sir Faraize" she seemed to be blushed, even if she had more makeup than usual. She retired her hand. "I should leave, we have to take our positions".

"Wait!" I stoped her. "Your dress is a litle messy from behind"

She raised her hair, letting me to see her neck and spine.

"So help me".

This time I was the one trying to don't be more red than a tomato after touching her skin and noticing the resistance that her breasts offered. It didn't helped also that before helping with the costume, Lynn gave me another kiss, thanking me for waking up her. I supposed that it was a compensation for that kiss that Nathaniel was going to give her on some minutes.  
I just accepted that, I was going to enjoy the story. Maybe the boy was going to have a kiss from Lynn, but it was just because of acting, I was going to have the real ones.

Phillip and Lucia were laughing happily.

"I remember that when we both met each other, you were trying to date Agata, but at the end you surrendered on her and you asked me if my name was Aurora" said the mother.

"So I could be your prince Phillip" he admited, shyly.

"You were so corny, honey" she hugged him. Only because I could see the love that made Lynn grow up I could be happy with the election of the play.

After the play, we had to wait the students to change their clothes and star the treasure hunting. A man with brown hair and beard said that it was just a waste of time. Boris couldn't stop himself from telling him a word or two while I decided to stay appart even if I felt offended.

"Theater gaves the youngsters some _habilities_ , Mr. Francis" the professor importuned. "Empathy, trust, perseverance and responsability. Every member knows that their work on the play helps to make it something succesfull and this is going to help them when they're older. But well.. it's better to make them only work on themselves instead of learning to be socially-working adults with activities that are only a waste of time, don't you think so?"

And while puffing, Boris walked with long steps, infuriated. I just stayed there, thunderstruck. I didn't knew what to say in order to avoid the parents to tell Shermansky about that, even if I shared my opinions with him. I know that so much years hearing that with a title on History I was going to die of hunger, you just learn to make your own excuses to convice yourself that it's useful to mankind what you know to do.

"He's right, honey" said the wife, finally. Her face was familiar. Someone told me that the mother of one of the students have been a model?

"Nathaniel and Amber should be focused to be the best of the best. That's the only way to get a stable job" replied Mr. Francis, neglectful.

"So you're the parents of the twins!" I called them. "I just wanted to talk to you about Amber"

"I guess that she could have a more relevant role on the play" the mother tried to defend her, with that kind of tone of voice that only the parents that think their child is the most great miracle of mankind have. "She has poise"

"We gave her that role because of her talent but also as a punishment. Your daughter tried to sabotage another girl's audition, Miss Lynn Darcy. She needs to be corrected because she's undisciplined on the sch..."

I couldn't finish the large list that I had to tell to the parents of my worst student because they just couldn't stop from replying me. I was really thankful when Shermansky called me to start with the hunting. But I saw the blonde smiling with triumph. If Lynn was wight about her, Amber was going to take revenge of me.  
I have to say that hate to talk about her like that, but is we should be thankful that Amber is kinda of stupid to even try to revenge of me. It's such a luck that Amber isn't as smart as Deborah.

Armin and Alexy won the treasure hunt. I shrugged with a smile when I saw Lynn so disappointed about losing. The day finished with the unpleasant note of the fight betweent Nathaniel's and Castiel's families. Shermansky were regretting about that while all the teachers tried to clean the school. Boris agreed with her and talked again about the incident with Mr. Francis. When I went back to my house, tired, it was late in the night. I put the Netflix with some serie, only to relax before to sleep and send some texts messages to Lynn about how interesting was to met her parents. Her dad seemed to be a good guy and maybe we could be friends if Lynn and I could tell them about our relationship.  
Some minutes later, my girlfriend replied. _"They liked you. Today was great even if we couldn't be together"_.

I woke up on the early morning. I fell asleep seeing that serie about vikings, with my cellphone on hand. I woke up  but not because of the cold of the near winter.  I had been dreaming about that scene on the backstage, but it was really different. Disturbed of my own thoughs about Lynn, I decided to wake up. I went for some water, telling me that it was necesary to stay in control. I was older and stronger than her, I have to be more cautious about our relationship.  
But Lynn was the only one who knew that I still have the only gift that my grandmother could make to me, before dying, because she knew that we couldn't make memories together. I knew about how afraid Lynn was about doves. We made a strong relationship.

"So am I already on that stage that I'm atracted to Lynn on _that way_ also?" I asked to myself before turning off the lamp of my night table. I bit my lips, missing the taste of her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - On The doctor on spite of himself, Leandro is Lucinda's secret lover.  
> On the other side, Waiting for Godot is a play about two guys that are waiting for a dude called Godot but always there's a messenger of him that excuses Godot for don't coming that day.  
> Finally, The Just Assassins is a play about the Rusian revolution of 1905  
> 2- According to the wikia, the names of Candy's parents are Phillip and Lucia.


	6. I'm the only one that can understand you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eyes of Mr. Francis gave me a shiver. I started to cry without noticing. A hand, I didn't knew who was, guided me to the basement. I didn't cared to know who was, the smell of his perfume made my world a little bit warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to put some music for the first part of this chapter, Dollhouse, from Melanie Martinez (every time that I heard it I though about Nath's arc)

_"Please be careful“_  I could read that said the text that Michel sended me before tellying him about the mortal slumber party on the twins house.

I didn't though that it was going to be so easy to enter into Nathaniel's house... relatively speaking of course. Only a make up case, a little tiny bit of humillation from Amber and then I was free to walk inside. Despite the overwhelming elegance and wealth that this house has, the ambient on all of them was weird. There was something on the walls that made me think about unspeakable secrets, as in a horror movie. The dinner was more frightening than I though. It was like if I was on a dollhouse, playing that the perfect family: there was the beautiful trophy wife, the dedicated father, the good and handsome son and the spoiled daughter. But all of this ilusion got erased when the father noticed that Nathaniel  forgot the tea spoons. The masquerade broke up as glass.

The mother made Amber and I go to her room. Nathaniel and I looked each other to the eyes. His eyes were screaming but I was unable to know what he was trying to say. I even try to poke around but once again the mother stoped me. So I decided to go and brush my teeth and a sound confirmed what I was so afraid to know.  I awaited some seconds on the dark, with my heart beating fast.  I can't remember what happened between I put my pajamas on and when Amber started to snort with the daintyness of a cossack. Finally I heard the sound of a door closing: the door of Nathaniel's room.  With all the stealth that I was capable I walked through the corridor until I was in front of his door, afraid to share the same treatment as the delegate if his father noticed that I was poking around.

 

His twin confessed that she didn't knew what was happening with him, except that she knew that he was grounded most of the time and solced a lot. Maybe that was true. When I was on the bathroom, Amber had her music in the maximum volume and she was singing "Bad Blood" as loud as she can. If I wanted to know what happened on that misterious mansion, I had to do everything by myself.  _As always._  So I knocked the door.

"Lynn, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. I had to make an extra effort and try to don't ogle him. Nathaniel used to sleep with just only his underwear!  
Keep calm, Lynn. You have a boyfriend. You're not going to see Michel on his underwear anyway but Nath's it's not your boyfriend.

"We need to talk, Nath" I whispered, recovering myself from the impact.

"And midnight it's just the pefect moment for doing that?"

"I needed to have any proof before talking with you about this"

"A proof of what?"

"That your father beats you" And the delegate was silent for some seconds.

"I told you to stay away from this. This is not your business, Lynn!" he replied.

I  covered his mouth with my hand.

"Don't scream. If your parents can hear us...."

"Get out! he ordered. So I decided to be more firm with him. Goodbye Fairy Goodmother that gives you the shoes for the ball, hello Miss "I'm gonna save you even if you don't want to".   
I have to admit that I have a problem with trying to make life easier for everyone but me.

"I'm not going to do that, Nathaniel! It's a serious thing! I can't do as if anything happened here because this is _something that should not happen_!"

The delegate let his guard down. He started telling me the story of his father. He reached a high position on his work, always trying to keep the expensive lifestyle of his family. But everything went down when a new vicepresident came and put the poor man on a low position until he can get his retire. That was the reason behind how he treated his son: Trying to make him an excelent and irreproachable man, his father was ruining Nathaniel's mental and affective health. Amber was in such an exquisite ignorance from all lof this maybe because she wasn't on such a risk as Nathaniel, she could always become another trophy wife because she was just too lazy to work. Nathaniel didn't fighted back against this because he was afraid of losing his family, even if it was so flawed, he loved them all. I was sad because I was unable to help him. The only thing that I could do was to hug him while we were on his bed. He didn't rejected me but after some minutes he asked me to leave the room, because he was afraid of his father misunderstanding that was a girl the thing that was distracting him.

My thoughs were so complicated to descifrate. I was saddened because I knew that my fears were worse than I though. I really wanted to help Nathaniel but he didn't wanted to do anything for himself because he wanted his sister and mother to feel safe even if he was on such a risk. On the other side, I was feeling the fragance of his skin, he didn't used any perfume but it was the esence of some expensive soap. I felt guilty thinking about that thing that the romantinc songs called "with you but thinking in someone else". I understood that I hugged Hath because that was something that I couldn't do whit my boyfriend. If Freud was right, Nathatniel, with his responsible nature, made me to remember Michel.  
Maybe some day we could be like that?  
I had to understand that situations like mine were strange. The laws that make our love so forbidden were there just to protect girls and boys from being blackmailed from their teachers and, if our love was just a lie, the law would be there to defend me.

 

Going to school next day felt so different. The scenery was so surreal, aside from the view of the magnificient houses of the neighborhood, it seemed like nothing else was happening. My cellphone started to sound with _"All you need is love"_ from The Beatles. Amber started to complain and I gave her an offended glance (Michal asked me to put his number with that song). I decided to rang because I didn't wanted to expose my secret to them. I wrote a text for Michel, asking him to meet me at the library to tell him everything. I was hurried because I could feel the curiosity from Amber to know what was I writting. Nathaniel was indifferent.

The hours of class were eternal between the curious people that wanted to know what I came to school with the twins (Melody was offended about that) and waiting for the recess. Peggy was specially insistent about knowing everything, so that made harder for me to see Michel. I sended to him a text asking for him to forgive me and the code of the book where I was going to left him a letter, telling him everything. At the hour of the second recess I found his letter on the book Oedipus Rex (I wasn't surprised why he choosed that book). His suggestion was for me to talk with Child Services and he was going to talk with Nathaniel. I just had to search for someone discreet and trustworthy.   
For that work, Lysandro was the perfect man and it wouldn't be hard to convince him to help me.

I saw my beloved teacher for just some minutes while I was waiting for Lysandro to found his backpack, his notebook and his cellphone. I wanted to hug Michel, trying to go all the fear that I felt the past night but then I heart Peggy's footsteps on the stairs.

  
"And I tell you, Mr. Faraize, I found the war of the two popes very fascinating"

"I can borrow you some books about that subject" He tried to put his best to look serious and profesional, even if he just got scared because of the sudden aparition of the journalist.

"Something isn't working on your story, Lynn!" Peggy pointed at me, angry.

"Stop overthinking about that" I tried to don't roll my eyes. "The things are as I said"

"Young lady, please, Lynn and I were talking and you just interrupted us." Michel cuted her from talking something else.

"Sorry, Sir. I'll see you tomorrow" Peggy puffed and leaved us alone. But I heard her mumbling about how everything was so strange. Lysander showed up some seconds latter.

"Leave the rest to me, Lynn" Michel smiled to me. "Good luck"

After doing the call, we came back to our homes. Lysander just asked me about if Faraize knew about the story. I said that I needed someone to talk with Nathaniel, for whatever that could happen before the call. It was so obvious that his fatter wasn't going to take well that a persons that he didn't knew made investigations about their family.  
The next morning the story was known by all the school. And the first person that I found that was angry because of that was Peggy. What did she expected? I wasn't going to let her to write about something so delicate on the school's newspaper.  
Nathaniel was so harsh with me or I though that he was. Maybe because Castiel was usually so harsh with me it was easier to bear with his anger that time.  
Well. Also Castiel's father doesn't have eyes like swords. The eyes of Mr. Francis gave me a shiver. I started to cry without noticing. A hand, I didn't knew who was, guided me to the basement. I didn't cared to know who was, the smell of his perfume made my world a little bit warmer. Michel hugged me.

"How much did you saw?" I sobbed, falling down to my knees, feeling hurted.

"I was with Shermansky when she was talking to Mr. Francis. It was tremendous. He just yelled about how did we dare to indagate on his life and that we didn't had any right to do that... I tried to tell Nathaniel that he didn't had anything to be afraid of but he refused to talk agains his father" he took a handkerchief from his pants and dried my tears. "But when Nathaniel whispered your name, just wondering who could had done that, Mr. Francis got infuriated"

"It doesn't worry you that people are going to think anything else about the both of us being alone here?" I slurped the snots without any sense of being polite. I was so affected by what happened that being polite and that stuff didn't matter.

"When I saw you crying I told the principal that it was necessary to ask you about what you saw and corroborate what Child Services told to us. Also I wanted to calm you down. Mr. Francis, without talking to you, he attacked you" he hughed me agains his chest as if he wanted to erase all the confusion and pain that I felt in that moment. "You were so brave, Lynn. You did the right thing.  
That's what I wanted to hear. I couldn't help but kiss him over and over. His hands grabbed my waist but when he tried to put his hands some inches upper, he stopped. There was something between us that started to ask us for more than playful kisses and a more dangerous land. I had to contain miself.

"Michel, thank you" I walked to the stairs. It was time to confront the world again.

"I'm here for you, even if it's hard for me to help you" he smirked. "Just try to take better care of yourself, I can't watch over you all the time"

"I'll do" I smiled. When I was walking upstairs, I stopped and looked at him once again. "I love you!"

He just freeze on his place, speechless and blushed. 

On the school there was more people wanting to know about what I did for the delegate. Rosalya asked me about my silence. Before leaving, after telling me that I can tell her anything, she told me that she was afraid that I was hidding from her more things.

I couldn't help but feel guilty about that.

 

* * *

 

 Days passed and Nathaniel didn't come back to school. My parents though that I was more quiet because of a boy, so they made me confess everything that happened on the slumber party. I didn't told them the names of the people implicated but at the night I heard a conversation between them.

 

"I told you, Lucia, the parents of those twins were more sinister as they appear to be. My sweet Lynn... what she did to help him"

 

"Shall we tell her that we're proud of what she did, Philip?" the voice of my mom sounded so worried and full of love that I was considering to go and hug her.

 

She will supose that we know what she did and she will stop telling us this things. It's better to give her some time"

 

 

Another thing that Nathaniel's absense brought to me was more unconfortable questions from Peggy. But I was lucky that Rosalya always found a way to make her go. Also she helped me to accept that my actions went too far. When I finally got  some strenght to go back to Nathaniel's house, her mother was so harsh with me. She didn't called me a homewrecker but instead she told me that I was someone that she wished to don't see ever again.

 

The delegate tried to avoid me during two days. The first day he yelled at me that I made his mom and sister to feel helpless with the absence of Mr. Francis. But at the next day he had the mark of a punch on his eye. I was surprised that he finally admited that there was a problem on his house. And everybody was surprised to see Castiel helping him. That made Nathaniel stop coming to school during more days. Rosalya, Michel and I were more worried about him. The beatings that his father gave to Nath were more severe this time? Castiel went and beated down Mr. Francis?

* * *

 

 Michel helped me on those hard days (as if it wasn't enought with Nathaniel and Peggy, Melody was acting on such a strange way with me). There were a bunch of interesting movies so we went to see all of them, following our own plan. One day we decided to go and see Little Prince's movie. I was crying since the part where the Little Prince tells to the Aviator about his Rose. But in the middle of the movie, my cellphone rang. Since I usually don't have so much calls, Alizeé's _J'ai pas vingt ans_ was heard by all the people that were seeing the movie. Ashamed, I decided to see who was calling me.

 

"Excuse me, Rosa, but I'm on the movies" I whispered"

 

"You went alone or what?" she asked, mocking on me.

 

"Uh... yes" I looked to the ceilling, trying to don't sound like if I was blatantly lying to my best friend.

 

"Well, then I'll await for you at the cafe. I'll await for you and companion if he doesn't mind"

 

"But how did you know...!"

 

"Listen, I just want to know if you're safe. See you when the movie finishes. And don't try to scape, Lynn Darcy, because I'm going to tell your parents!" Rosa almos yelled at me. Then she hang up. I looked to Michel, nervously.

 

"Rosa wants to talk with you when the movie finishes. And I can't scape from her".

 

I felt his hand becoming more and more cold. He didn't said anything until the movie finished, just a simple "Okay". 

On a table of the cinema's cafe, Rosalya was awaiting for us, with Leigh. She was drining an apple flavored Chai. I was thankful that she asked to her boyfriend to leave us alone. The only bad thing is that it was such a public place for a talk like that.

 

"So?" She didn't said hi at least. She only awaited for us to take seats and order anything.

 

"Don't you think that it's too imprudencial to have this talk here? Peggy or Amber could be here" I looked at her.

 

"Peggy prefers independent movies. And Amber... she wouldn't come here in a day with so little people to admire her. So you both can tell me anything"

 

"Well. Why do you supose such things about Lynn and I, Rosalya?" my teacher tried to keep calm.

 

"I use to come to this Cinema with Leigh and I've been seeing you both. One of you are always first on the queue and choose where to sit. The other one of you both casually decide to take the next seat. Also, you both are the only one that enters alone.

 

So we were so oblivious after all. Michel and I looked at each other until my friend cleared her throat, awaiting for an answer.

 

"Lying to you would be an insult to your inteligence, Rosa" Michel started to talk. "What you think it's true".

 

With an exquisite calm, Rosa took a sip from her Chai. I wasn't able to do the same with my frapuccino, guided by what my grandma said about that eating something sweet when you're scared could be bad for you. Maybe when Rosa put her cup again on the little plate she will start to yell at us about how stupid we are and what I though that I was doing with an older man or she will call Michel a pedophile. And the worst thing is that we will have to agree with her because she was right about that.

 

"And your intentions with Lynn are sincere, sir?" she inquired, with the attitude of a Noir movies' detective. I couldn't help but answer to that.

 

"Gosh, Rosalya, you look like my dad". 

 

"Lynn, your dad would totally reach for the shotgun that your granpa used to fight during World War II in order to kill Faraize without any doubt" She continued drinking her chai, imperturbable as almost always. "I noticed how Phillip saw the boys of our school. I don't want to imagine what he will do if he could knew about this"

 

Michel looked Rosalya straight at her eyes.

 

"It's true what I feel for her. I told Lynn that seeing each other would be dangerous for both of us, so it would be better just knowing that we love each other. But we decided to make a plan and here we are, seeing that it wasn't so bulletproof as we though"

 

Rosa started to laugh.

 

"I just realized about your relationship because I worry about Lynn. It isn't normal that she's going so much to the Library if she has such a good one on her house. Also it isn't normal to be that much on the gardening club. Maybe the rest of the people doesn't see anything different because they don't know her that much" She smiled at me. "If you love him and he loves you then I'm not the one that's going to separe you both. But if you made this girl cry, sir... my parents have contacts, capisce?"

 

"Okay then" What else can I ask to the Life? My bestie and my boyfriend now were friends.

 

"For whatever you need, you can tell me. And Lynn... tomorrow we need to go to shopping"

 

What I didn't expected is that she was planning to buy lingerie. She showed me everything on everyshop: lace, silk, with ribbons or without them, purple, red, black, white. I was so ashamed of seeing all of that.

 

"Why are we doing this, Rosa?" I complained.

 

"For how many months have been together you both?"

 

"Like... seven months I guess? Since the scholar year started"

 

"Well, Farai... Him had had another girlfriends before, right?" I nodded "And after two months together is normal that someone is going to think about... " she made a gesture with her hands and I understood everything. How is that she's capable of being so vulgar sometimes?

 

"Had you readed the laws of our country, Rosa?" I whispered to her. "It's ilegal".

 

She shrugged.

 

"Leigh is six years older than I but that didn't stopped us. Even you told me an ingredient for our Valentine's dinner" she showed me a beautiful nightgown, made of silk and lace. "Well, I guess this will look pretty good on you. And as I said before, you can count on me for whatever you need"

 

"But why we need to buy this?"

 

"When that happens... well, men are visual. So you need to be prepared." We paid for everything and leaved. "If he isn't the one, it's going to be someone else. Also I need someone to talk about this things. But you both have so much demure. I though that even if Michel is so serious he was going to be more... active"

 

I sighed, more because I found that her opinions were funny than ofensive.

 

"You'll never change"

 

 

* * *

 

 Everything went back to normal on the school slowly. Castiel helped Nathaniel to get the emancipation from his parents... blackmailing him. Nathaniel will not tell anything to police if they allowed him to live alone. Anyway, that seemed a good solution. He seemed to be calmer and happier. Nathaniel even confronted Michel once, leaving him so surprised that he scolded me again when we met each other on the corridors. Michel after told me to forgive him, he understood that I forgot to bring the homework because of how unstable was the previous days. 

 

"That isn't enough for me to make me forgive you" I pretended to be angry at him. We were on the school's garden. There wasn't anyone there, not even the people on detention.

 

"Peggy was seeing us. She's been very cautious with we both"

 

"She has her pride wounded. The principal scolded her for what she does. And she deserves that" He leaned to give me a kiss on the forehead.

 

"I'm glad to see that everything went good for Nathaniel" he hugged me "Since that day I haven't give you an answer"

 

"About what?" I knew what he was going to say but I pretended innocence. He laughed.

 

"I love you, Lynn"

 

The night surprised me between countless kisses. Michel helped me to avoid to get grounded by my parents and took me to my house on his new car.

I opened the door and the only thing that I found on the table were a lot of travel brochures. My parents told me that they were planning to celebrate their 20 years of marriage traveling to somewhere, but they can't decide if they were going to go to India, Argentina or Venice.

I was too old to have a babysitter or to make my grandma (Dad's mom) or Auntie Agata taking care of me. Also, mom's parents were on a cruise and Auntie Agata had a congress of odontology on those days.

 

"So we've decided that you're on age to stay alone on the house" my father announced. "I know that you will be fine but... anyway I'll left you with some frozen food"

 

Fourteen days alone. All the night I though about that. I wasn't worried about not seeing my parents. All what I was able to think about was Rosalya's words on our last shopping day and the nightgowns that we bought. What was going to think Michel if he could see me dressed like that? Were we both ready for doing that?

When we were at the movies we didn't had any trouble making out because we knew perfectly the place and time to be kinda alone (Also on this hours the people on the movie used to found more joy with their partners than with the movie)

 

Maybe he had a wrong idea about me. When Michel was at High School, a lot of girls used to be pretty innocent. Now everything was so different. During my second year of school, when I closed my eyes on the night I could see the dressing room on the hotel where my parents and I stayed when we went to the beach. I still remember the cold tiling behind my feet and the water upon me and that boy, trying to cover what was happening on that stall. I still remember the panic that I had thinking that someone would found us and I still remember how much I wanted that boy to be closer to me. My first time was not as imagined it, like it was a movie, but maybe it was more because of how clumsy I was. The only good thing is that nothing bad happened ("You're going to bleed!" used to say my friends on my old school).

 

What would Michel say if he knew that I wasn't a virgin? Or it's necessary for him to know?

I turned around on the bed, looking at the ceiling. I don't know if I'm ready to discuss with him about this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I though about stopping to translate this fanfic from Spanish since I saw that it was having to little from none views but the wonderful ArgentumPhilosophus' review gave me strenght to continue.
> 
> -I guess that this chapter was the most difficult to write because a friend of mine requested me to add some smut to the fanfic and I have to give a logical order to what's happening. Faraize is an adult and the excuse of "hormones makes you horny" it's hard to believe because it's culturally accepted that adults have more control about their sexual impulses than teenagers as Lynn, Castiel or Rosalya.  
> Also I blatantly ignored that Peggy wants to quit from journalism between episodes 24 and 26 because of something that's going to happen on next episodes. Also this fanfic was concluded -on spanish- when episode 27 wasn't ready yet.
> 
> -I have the headcanon that maybe the first year of school ends on the beach episode, the second year ends on the episode 18 and her third year should be ending around episode 36 but since it doesn't seem that My Candy love isn't going to have an ending and we're going to be there, suffering forever, this is a timeline made just for this fanfic.
> 
> -I had to investigate about consent age (when a minor can decide about his/hers sexual life). But in France it's ilegal for a minor to have sex with their teachers even if it's with consent. And that's why it took me -on the spanish version- a whole month to write the smut chapter -along with this chapter- because I have trouble breaking the law even on fiction.


	7. The answer on the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the smut chapter is here! (anyway you can stop reading this chapter on the part where the smut begins and await for me to translate the chapter 8)  
> Songs that I recomend you to hear on this chapter: Tear you appart (she wants revenge), Frozen (Celldweller), Black Cherry (Acid Black Cherry)

"Two weeks alone... and they're thinking about even taking tree weeks traveling?" She nodded, excited about the freedom that she was going to get the next days. But I was worried. "And you're not afraid of a thief entering to your house, knowing that there's only a teenager there?"

"At all! My building has vigilance" she looked to her phone. "I should go. Nath asked me to help him to choose a pet for his new house".

I didn't wanted to ask her about what she was going to do with the delegate, the less I knew the less jealousy that I could be. I was jealous about the freedom that Nathaniel had to go out with Lynn and the time that they were going to share. Only a few days later, when her parents were on their travel, she complained about how she asked to her parents for a pet and they said no.

"Aunt Agata went to our house the last sunday. She gave me an robotic cat as compensation for not being able to have a real one" she sighed.

"Your aunt isn't a woman with long pink hair, dressed as a Fairy Godmother?

"Yes? How do you know her, Michel?" Lynn was surprised. I shruged.

"Sometimes she comes to school and says that she wants to see you and give you a gift. If I found her, I let her come inside the school. If it's another teacher, they tell her to leave. But why she dresses like that?"

"Aunt Agata is a special woman. She isn't married and I supose that she doesn't want to but she likes to see the people that she loves to be in love. So she sees herselfs as a fairy godmother and uses that costume when she's trying to help me. If he only could know." Lynn smiled. "Also, Rosalya told me to ask you for something..."

"It's about the Chemistry class, right? You know that I can't tell you what teachers are planning."

"An exception wouldn't be bad"

I looked to somewhere else. If I knew Lynn well it would be better to don't tell her her that she was going to have a new teacher. Sometimes she felt bad with herself because she wasn't able to understand what I was talkig about.

 

* * *

Mrs. Delanay came to school before I. She was talking with Shermansky about her ideas for the Science class. She didn't smiled when she noticed that I was there but I could feel how she was analizing me from the shoes to my hair. I gave her my hand to present myself. The principal told me to give the new teacher a tour around the school. Delanay seemed to be a strict person.

"For how long have you been on Sweet Amoris, Mr. Faraize?" she asked to me, after telling ther that sometimes the students managed to put decaf cofee on the coffee makers, so it would be better for her to take her own coffee.

"I've been here for two years. This is your classroom. Oh, and here in Sweet Amoris we have the tradition that the new teacher has responsability to take care of the detention hours"

"Principal Olga told me that. Wow you have such a nice laboratory"

"I guess I should go, it's almost the hour of my next class. Good luck"

"Mr. Faraize!" she stopped me before leaving the room. "If you want to know if the coffe is decaf or regular without drinking it search for the bubbles. Decaff coffee have less bubbles"

"Thank you, Mrs. Delanay"

"It's okay if you call me Lucretia. We're coworkers after all"

"Fine, see you later, Lucretia"

Outside the Science classroom there was Lynn, with her cheeks puffed. I greeted her.

"Math's teacher says that you should see that Armin makes his detention hours... sir."

"You know that that's not my responsability anymore." I told her, pointing to my new coworker. "See you later"

The next days, Lynn was always the volunteer to tell Delanay which one of her classmates won a detention hour and, if she was me with Delanay, Lynn became mortally serious and after that she tried to get even with me. _To get even_ is an euphemism to say that when we were finally alone, she tried to puh away all my limits and, when I tried to stop her saying that it was already too late Lynn replied that her parents weren't home so they couldn't ground her for being late. And I spended the entire night with shivers, confused with her attitude but also thirsty for what Lynn had awoken on me.

Desire.

But even if I didn't had responsability over the detention hours, Lynn and I still used the library to see each other after class hours.

"You really need an update to your chemistry section in the library" Delanay complained. "I will ask to the principal for a budget"

"If more money is necesary, don't doubt that Miss Darcy is going to do something about that"

Delanay took the books that she was pretending to quit from the library list.

"You always talk about that student" she mentioned. I tried to justify myself. Her sharp eyes made me fear about Delanay knowing that it was more than just a slip. Maybe being in love makes one less careful about things that should be the most secret.

"She was the first student that I met. And every time that we need some help, she's always willing to do something, even if it brings to her some trouble, as it happened the last day on your class. It seems that Lynn was trying to help her friend Peggy"

"I was really worried about Miss Darcy getting gas poisoned that time." she sighed. "I have to leave"

"See you tomorrow, Delanay"

"Please Michel, call me Lucretia"

"Well... see you tomorrow, Lucretia"

A few seconds after the teacher leaved the library, Lynn met me. She was red and furious.

"Sii yii timirriw, Michil. Cill mi Licritia, plisi" Lynn made a high pitched voice, pretending to make that sound like her teacher's voice. She sighed, making her bangs to fly.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked to her, trying to steal a kiss from her. She pushed me.

"Don't you see? Mrs. Delanay could be one step away from kissing you and you will have not idea about that"

"She's new at school" I tried to defend the teacher.

"And that's why she laughs that much at your jokes? Or whatever that could be laughing from her, since Delanay is so serious" She raised her eyebrow. Then she shighed and pinched her cheeks, trying to be calm. "I'm so sorry. I guess that it was just a mater of time for me to feel as jealous as you felt with Nath."

"It's okay. Delanay is so busy with her work that she doesn't have any time for flirting"

"Anyway, you owe me an ice cream for this" 

Sometimes I have to remember that my girlfriend was still a girl and as one, she knows well how to make me bow upon her whims

* * *

 I really want to know what was I thinking when I asked Lynn to come to my house and see some movies together but only if she didn't wanted to stay alone at her house that weekend. I was playing with the keys of my place while we were on the stairs, trying to do some small talk. We will be alone for some hours until she decided to go back to her house.  
Or don't.  
No, of course she should be back at her house this night! And why did she took with her a backpack? I will take her back to her house of course. The only thing that she needed to take was some money and her cellphone just in case that her parents called to her number.  
Maybe Lynn was feeling insecure about being alone with me and that was just her scape plan. I saw her face. She was bitting her lips. But all of her nervousness disappeared when she looked at my place, every wall, every diploma, every book and the piles of papers that I have since college. Also she saw the photos that I had on my desk.

"When did they took you that photograph?" she asked with a tender smile. I wanted to die when I saw the photograph:  I looked pale as a ghost, with my enourmous and heavy glasses, wearing a ugly sweater, so long for my skinny body that I was not amused when I heard that in the school there was rumors that it was a dress. I took the photograph away from her.

"I should had changed this photo before you came here" I mumbled, but Lynn started to laugh.

"How old you were on that photo? Fourteen, fifteen years old?"

"Your age, seventeen" I confessed. "I didn't grew up until I was twenty one, so it seems that I'm younger on that photo. This is from when I won a history contest on my school."

"Anyway you look adorable" she answered. "Wow, you had attented to so many classes! I barely have a diploma from when I took dance classes and first aid training"

"It's the normal when you reach my age". I gulped. It was always hard to acknowledge that even we had different amounts of experience on life because of the age difference. "So which movie do you want to see?"

Lynn sited down on the sofa, seeing the recomendations that Netflix had for me.

"You're such a history nerd, Michel. You had even seen cartoons inspired on certain periods of history" She tousled me. "Well, do you want to see Pride and Predjudice?"

"Yeah, why not? I will go to make some popcorn, just extend the sofa bed. Do you want butter-flavored popcorn or popcorn with caramel?"

"Both, it tastes better".

After coming back with the popcorn, I added more pillows and blankets on the improvised bed, trying to make it cozier (and give Lynn some space if she didn't wanted to be so close to me). On our situation it was so touching the almost-forbidden love of Lizzy and Darcy, mostly because he was commited to someone else and he wasn't able to be with a woman of inferior social class. We were cuddling until the movie finished. But when it finished, Lynn went to the badroom. I heard her tumbling on the little room and I started to worry about her. I knocked at the door.

"Is everything alright there?" I asked.

"Y-yes! You can choose another movie, it's just five and thirty, so we can see another one!" I heard more tumbles. I noticed that she was barefoot and then I heard her saying something. "Rosa, you're going to pay for this"

I shrugged and decided to take place on the sofa-bed. I bough it on the college I guess, because I just had money for a sofa or a bed. While I was waiting, I chosed a chilean movie called No. If Lynn grew bored of the story, she could at least fangirl with Gael Garcia.

"Michel?" Lynn called with shyness, putting her hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see her... and almost inmediatly I turned my head to see again the tv. But it was imposible to erase the image of the clothes that Lynn was wearing at that moment. Or the almost lack of them.

"W-what are you doing dressed like that?" Even with the lack of light on the living room, she could notice what she had done to me. Lynn walked until being in front of me. She spined around, letting me to see the coordinate that she was wearing and a little more above than was permited. I felt terrible because I was ogling her with lust. It was imposible to erase the view of her exposed legs.

"Do you like what you see, _teacher_?" Lynn asked, with such innocence spiced up with sweetness and lust that the sound of her voice was torture for me. It was such a turn on that it turned almost imposible to remember the legal consecuences of making her what I wanted to do, upon the voices on my head that started to encourage me to do it. Those voices sounded like the boys that made fun of me being totally unexperienced on sex at the age of twenty. So they made me get drunk a little bit and locked me with someone else in a room.  
_Be a man. Do it._

"Don't you feel... cold?" I inquired, with my voice trembling. What a stupid comment! I noticed Lynn rolling her eyes.

"I'm nervous too and you say such a thing!" 

"I never told you that today's plan was Netflix and... chill" I covered my face with my hands, trying to calm myself. After some moments with awkward silence, Lynn sited down next to me, unconfortable.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. "I never though how you could feel about the posibility of the both of us having sex."

I took her hand but I didn't saw her.

"We didn't talked about of this before, even if it seemed like the most normal thing to do" her skin was cold. "I have though about this but I though that you may be somewhat afraid"

"Rosalya told me some things about it. I though how it could feel if you were..." she looked at my eyes and I had to pretend that she was dressed like always. "I'm scared, I have to admit"

She smiled as she said the last prhase. On the rithym of her breathe I noticed how nervous she was. After so long trying to don't look at what was she wearing, I noticed that it was a pale pink nightgown and long black stockings. One of the strings of the nightgown was falling from her shoulder and I tried to put it on place, feeling how she shivered behind my hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this or is just another of the things that Rosalya makes you do?" I asked to her. 

"I want to do it, Michel" she leaned on my direction, making the same strip to fall again, letting me to see one of her breast almost totally. I gulped.

"Just one question after deciding what to do... and it's okay if you don't answer." I doubted what to do for some seconds. It was a very personal question for her but I had to know. "Please, tell me I am not the first"

"What?"

"I would feel terrible with myself if I am the first time of someone who's almost half my age."

"Well, imagine how would I fell of being the first time of someone who's almost twice my age" Lynn had a point. She sighed. "You aren't the first. There was someone on the summer of the past year. And you?"

"I had had some experience, of course." I confessed. She put her hand on my arm, making me to look at her without any restraint behind. It was true the cliche about that seeing her dressed like that made me lust for her more than ever, because the crave for feeling Lynn from her hair to her toes was mixed with the guilt about my sexual instincts, learned since my childhood and also it was mixed with fear, but both guilt and fear disappeared after noticing that she really wanted me. Lynn bited her lip with some shyness. I took her delicate arms, puting her on her back, while caresing all way from her stomach to her shoulders. With my eyes closed, I descended from her shoulders to one of her breasts. They were so small and rounded. I kissed them, taking more attentions on the center of them, biting them a little bit.

"Don't be so harsh with me" her voice trembled. I looked at her with malice as she moaned weakly.

Some minutes later we found each other losing our minds between one kiss and another one. Her lips tasted both like butter and caramel and she was right, both flavors are the best when they're together. Finally I got brave enough to see her body, now exposed. Her breathing became faster as she noticed me gazing at her and my hands were barely touching her skin. She didn't fought back as I leaved kisses all the way from her neck to her navel and back, until she surprised me using the force on her legs to put herself upon me, her hips agains mines. Lynn took my shirt away. I kissed her back, feeling my pants tighter. I noticed how she was moving upon me until she moaned again, taking my arms so strong that it almost hurted.

"Auch. I guess that I sprained something" she stopped her moves, worried.

"Are you okay?" I helped her to reach a position on which she couldn't get more hurted.

"I guess so. It was just a little pain"

"We can stop if you want"

"No, it's okay, I'm better know". Lynn was on her knees. Her long hair was falling upon her chest. She bited one of her fingers, looking at me with bewitching eyes. I was lying upon my back, smiling at her while I was playing with my fingers, caresing her legs until my hand reached the last clothing piece that she had still on her (aside from the stockings). She panted as she felt one of my fingers reaching her intimity upon the cloth. I pressed against her body with more insistence, searching for that point that will make her to lose all control, seeing everything with eagerness. Some moments later I adopter her same position, in order to be able to put my hand behind the garment. Her green eyes looked at me with a mix of fear and defiance, although she didn't fough back. Lynn started to indicate me where and how she was feeling good. Soon she was getting wet.

"Open your legs a little, it's kinda hard like this" I asked her.

Lynn obbeyed with docility, smirking at me. Slowly she played with the button of my pants, more with clumsiness than trying to torture me with the eagerness to feel her hand on my member. When she finally reached it, it was me the one trying to don't moan. On the precision of her movements there was a dash of tenderness, I closed my eyes to let me go. We were trying to see who was going to last more between the two of us. I tried to attack her with kisses on her neck, she took the revenge bitting my ears or licking my neck, I touched her breasts with pinches or caressing them. She stopped for a while, searching for my eyes on the weak lights on the room but never stopping to hold what we were holding on that moment.

"Please..." she implored. Her cheeks were blushed. I nodded, searching for something on one of the tables near the sofa-bed. Lynn was lying on her back, decided. I took the last garment, leaving it holding on one of her legs. I don't know why I have a fetish with that. I kissed her as I was entering on her, carefully, feeling all her warmth and wetness wrapping around me. 

"Are you okay?" I asked her, putting aside her bangs. She nodded. Her eyes had some tears. Lynn touched my face. Her free hand grabbed my shoulder, asking me for start the motions. As I moved faster -or slower, just to hear her imploring to me- she scrached my skin. I reached her hand and hold it, while the pleasure started to become unbeareable, feeling her insides making more presure on me. Everything was a confusion of moanings, sometimes a laugh. Finally she gave up, squeezing her legs around my hips, letting them fall. I hided my face between her neck and her shoulders as I let it go everything. We kissed each other, trembling. I had to get out from her, but soon we cuddled, as Lynn needed closeness and caresses. The world was reduced to just my home and the rain outside.

"I'm thirsty" I said, after the long time that passed from when I said her name before she let herself die on my arms. Lynn walked in direction of the kitched, without any shame of walking around my house completely naked.

"Where are the glasses? I'm thirsty too"

"I don't have any." I followed her. "I just have cups or mugs. When I have someone on the house is just to drink some coffee or wine"

She looked all the mugs that I had until she finally decided for the one that said "Espresso Patronum". I took one that was a gift from teacher's day. While Lynn was drinking the water, I gazed at her. She has trying her best to walk. Also, I teared one of her stockings.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she blushed.

"You look way better like this" I hugged her.

We slept together on my bed that night. At the morning her cellphone ranged.

"Hello?" she answered, trying to keep calm because she ran to the bathroom. "And why did you forgot about calling me yesterday?" Lynn pretended to be angry. "How are you both? No, I don't feel alone at all. Yes, the kitchen is still intact. I love you both. Hugh mom for me. Bye"

I followed her, wrapped on a blanket. The day was cold.

"Your parents?" I asked.

 

 

"Yes, they call me everyday" her cellphone ranged again with that famous Alizée song. Once again, Lynn had to answer. "I call you later, give me some time! Yes, yes I promise! Bye!" she leaved the cellphone anywhere. "Shall we return to what we were making?"

The movie afternoon that I planned became in fifty two hours on my house, between the peace of the moments were we were thirsty, hungry or sleepy and the sounds of the battles of our bodies against an assortment of furniture. The good luck was that we were the ones who lose, not my furniture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Again, Delanay's name isn't cannon, I choosed it. I was thinking to make it ironical and give her a soft and delicate name but it was easier to choose for her a strong name.
> 
> -Yes, I know that her is older than Faraize (according to the wikia, she's like 40 years old )
> 
> -I wanted to give an explanation of why you sometimes can't find your auntie. So maybe when I play the episodes Delanay or Shermansky found her and that's why I never see Auntie Agata. ORZ
> 
> -I'm so sorry for taking too long to translate this chapter. Also, when I wrote the chapter in spanish I REALLY wanted to use the phrase "netflix and chill"

**Author's Note:**

> -I decided to gave to Candy the name of the manga's protagonist, because it reminded me Pride and Predjudice.  
> -Faraize's song is "Il maestro di violino".  
> -The story is loosely based on "Teacher x Riot girl" saga, from Vocaloid, so the chapter names come from both songs. The unpair chapters are told by Faraize's POV and the pair ones are told by Lynn.  
> -I need some help for Mr. Faraize's first name. I can't decide between Christopher and Michel (French version of Michael).


End file.
